


[Podfic] Ultracrepidarian

by xan_reads (xancredible)



Series: Hockey RPF Podfics [16]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Audio, Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Relationship Reveal, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xancredible/pseuds/xan_reads
Summary: Flower's pretty sure he's got Sid and Geno's weird friendship figured out- until he doesn't.Podfic of bicroft's story.





	[Podfic] Ultracrepidarian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noxnoctisanima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ultracrepidarian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983141) by [sidsknees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidsknees/pseuds/sidsknees). 



> For Noxnoctisanima in the Hockey RPF Multi Fanworks Exchange!
> 
> Thanks to Annapods for running this exchange, and for the inspiration re: cover art.
> 
> Thanks to bicroft for giving me permission to podfic this story.
> 
> Thanks to DrFumblesMcStupid for recommending the song!
> 
> Regarding the cover: I figured it out! It was all thanks to a cover I'd seen on one of of Anna's podfics, and then this happened, and afterwards I had to change the other two covers to be in a similar style! Also: symmetrical backgrounds!
> 
> Nox, after I had secret (not!)weddings for two of your pairings, I HAD to go and find one for Sid and Geno. I hope you will enjoy this one! I had fun recording it :D

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HRPFX/ultra_big.png)

cover art by me, click for bigger

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

### Download

[MP3](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HRPFX/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Ultracrepidarian.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:15:17 | 11 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HRPFX/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Ultracrepidarian.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:15:17 | 11 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [Best Day of Your Life](https://open.spotify.com/track/0UxdV67m6KrYcl4fmVL9zR) by Katie Herzig. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://kreativeerguesse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what part you thought I performed best!


End file.
